Cruepelum
by FickleSunfries
Summary: Rated T for for gore and mild language.    So this is an original story. It's centered around vampire like creatures called Cruepelum. One day Cheyenne goes out for a walk... and never comes back.
1. Prologue

I saw it like it was right in front of me, like I could reach out and touch it, like it was meant for me. When it happened, it was so frightening and it had no warning, it just happened. I was so scared, so alone… so dead.

It was so cold on that lonely winter night. I was walking alone through a mace of trees, which was my short cut to the store. My mother had been yelling; she was having one of those days. So I did what I usually did when ever this happened. I left and gone on a walk. I had bundled up in my synthetic fur coat that went to my knees and has fur fluffing up around the collar, on the bottom trim, and the cuffs. I threw on the scarf I got last year, and the boots I had gotten this Christmas.

As I walked I could hear the pitter-patter of my feet on the soft, perfectly white snow. It was so perfect, so flawless. The falling snow and freezing temperature reminded me of Christmas when I was eight. That particular year was my favorite because it was my last with my sister Elizabeth.

Elizabeth was my older sister, and always there for me. Until one day in September nine years ago, we found out she has cancer. I wasn't quite sure which kind, but at the time I was too young to tell the difference. All I knew was that she had cancer, and just almost four months later, she died.

On Christmas eve we went to the hospital because something had happened. We stayed there through Christmas and after two more days, that was it. I didn't know why, I didn't know what a killing machine cancer was. All I knew was that his monster had taken my sister from me, and I hated it. After all, I was only eight. I didn't understand so I locked my self in my room and didn't come out for three days. The candy stash and privet bathroom kept me alive for that short period.

Sometimes I still lock myself in there, and cry for hours on end… I remember the gift see gave me that Christmas. It was a snow globe, with a fish inside and two cats playing on the outside. If you wound it up, it played The Entertainer. Of course being only eight, I didn't appreciate it much. But know that she was gone, it was my most prized possession.

I was lost in my thoughts. Troubled by my mind. Then I hit something. It was hard, it felt like I had run into a rock. I looked up and saw a man in my way. He didn't look startled that I had so bluntly run into him. His grey eyes had no sign of alarm, and his eye brows weren't bent in an angry look. He wore a long black coat with a hood that he had not placed over his dark bald head.

"I'm sorry sir, I didn't see you there. Please forgive me," I apologized "I'm sorry." I started to turn and walk back home, abandoning with mission of the convince store, I wasn't out for anything specific, when he grabbed my arm. I turned to face him to see what he wanted. His lips formed the thinnest grin and I knew this wasn't good.

I screamed to see what help I could get out here in the small forest. He pulled me closer, bend down to my height, and sank his teeth into the soft flesh of my neck.

The pain was so unbelievable, it was what I imagined would be worse than death. I let out another scream, weaker and gurgling from the blood that was rising in my throat. A scream not for help, but out of sheer terror and agony.

He slowly lowered me to the ground and whispered into my blood covered ear, "Shouldn't have been walking alone…" and he was gone. I thought I had been left there to slowly perish, and the perfect white snow was disrupted by this crimson fluid that flowed out of my penetrated skin, until there was none left.


	2. Chapter 1: Such a Lovely Bed

"Hello?" a voice said. "Miss?" Cheyenne felt someone touch her forehead. It was the only heated thing out here in this blasted freezing weather. She used most of her strength to pull her head up to see who was there. Her first thought was either the police, or Mrs. Honaker, who lived on the other side of the miniature forest.

"Are you alright?" it said again. She realized that it wasn't Mrs. Honaker because the voice belonged to a man. It must have been the police then. She reached up and tried to brace herself against a tree. The man saw that she was struggling, so he helped her out. She opened her eyes to see him, but she couldn't really see anything. Everything was a huge blurry mess.

"I… I…" Cheyenne couldn't say a thing. The coldness of the snow and surrounding area was numbing. "Be quiet. You'll strain yourself."

Questions began to fill Cheyenne's head. _Who is this guy? Why was he here?_

Cheyenne felt herself being lifted up. "I cant believe another one has been turned…" Who ever was carrying her started to walk away deeper into the woods. He stopped and she heard him open a door to a car. She was set down on something soft and she heard the harsh noise of the door closing to her right.. Cheyenne sat there, to drained of energy to do anything.

She heard an engine rev up and the car took off. The window on her side was open and she could feel the wind pass over her face quickly, like one of those carnival rides where you sit in the swings, and go around and around and around. Just the rush of the air made her feel better and worse at the same time. She thought it would soon stop, but it kept going on forever and ever. She slid her eyelids closed, and sleep claimed her quickly, as she lost her grasp on reality.

Octave sat alone in his thrown room as he awaited the daily news from Felix. He sat with a bored expression as he wondered what would be taking him so long. He heard the annoying tapping of checker pieces and looked to his left to see a girl sitting there tapping the checkers, thinking of a way to out wit herself in the game she was playing alone. The girl sat there playing and smiling widely.

Octave found this unusual. She never smiled.

He stood up and walked over to her board. He picked up a red piece and skipped a black. He handed her the skipped piece and stared at her. She still held the grin as he sat down across from her. He looked at her with a concentrated look. Her evil grin was growing more sinister the harder he looked.

"What's the smile for Alyssa?"

The girl skipped a black and said, "The chosen Crupelum is rising."

Kyler drove down the road on his way back to the base. He glanced at the girl passed out in the passenger side seat worried about what the future had in store for her.

Cheyenne opened her eyes and sat up. She held onto the familiar comforter on her bed while she came into focus with the world around her. _What a strange dream…_ She thought to herself. She slid off the bed and made a thump on the floor. _That's not right…_ She thought again. She looked at the bed she had just gotten off, and frowned. Her bed was a couple mattresses on the ground, not this mattress on a frame and head bored. "Perhaps it wasn't a dream?" she questioned to herself.

Jut then, she felt a dizzying pressure in her head. She fell to the floor seeing black and blue dots covering her vision. She sat there on the ground for a minute or two, waiting for the head rush to pass. After her little 'floor inspection' to stood up slowly and made her way to the door.

She opened the door and found herself in a hallway. The walls where plastered with picture frames. There was still about a half an inch of space between them, but beside that they were covering every bit of wall. But the strange part was, none of the people looked alike. They had every color of hair, eyes, they were all of different ethnicities, if this was a picture of every person in a family, there was a lot of different cultures. There was usually only one person in a portrait, but there were a few with two. The most Cheyenne saw in one picture was three.

She continued to walk through the house, trying to find the exit. The house wasn't very big, so it didn't take her a long time to find it. She opened the door and ran down a few steps on the porch. A gust of freezing air hit her and she realized she didn't have her coat. She ran back up the steps and tried to turn the knob to go look for her coat.

The door knob twisted half way, then stopped. She twisted it harder until she realized it was locked. She considered knocking on the door until somebody answered, until she thought about how stupid that would be. She decided the cold didn't bother her that much so she took off into the snow covered streets.

She walked for ten minutes until she started to see that everybody stared at her. The people scraping their windshields, the people watching their children play in the snow, anybody who was outside, stared at her like she was a monster. She couldn't help it with their glares burning through her so she stared back. When ever she looked at somebody, they immediately abandoned what ever they were doing, and retreated back to their houses.

_What in the world is going on?_

_Kyler woke up and slipped out of bed. He walked down the hall to check on his guest. On his way to the room he kept going over what he was going to say to her in his mind. He reached the end of the hall and went to turn the knob, but the door was already opened. _

_He pushed the door open to find and empty room. He cursed out loud and pulled out his phone. He punched in the numbers and waited for someone to pick up on the other line. On the fourth ring somebody picked up. "Felix, she's gone." the other person shouted something into the phone. "I woke up and she was gone." He listened to the person._

"_If Octave knows about her then he'll go and find her. Then we can bring her back here." Kyler explained. The person spoke again and Kyler sighed. "I know it's risky, but he already knows about her right? So if he just gets her over there, and we get her out, then we should be good." _

_The other person talked on as Kyler listened. "Her name is Cheyenne Skye Fabien and she's got dark brown hair, and I don't think she's wearing a coat either." he said as he picked up a long coat with synthetic fur. "Anybody that enters Octave's place, ask their name. It'll be the safest way." He listened to the person say something else. "I don't know. But I'll go and look for her as well. You should probably stay where you are incase she does show up." With that the other person hung up the phone._

"_Sometimes he can really be a jerk…" Kyler told himself. Then he slipped on his boots, grabbed his car keys, and headed out the door to go find his missing person._


	3. Chapter 2: Running for your life

Cheyenne kept walking and watching people stare at her until she came upon a 7/11 convince store. She slowly lowered her hand down to her stomach and felt a rumble. She tried to remember the last thing she ate. The closest she came was a few hours before she found herself in that strange bed. She padded the outside of her back pocket to ensure that her wallet was still with her. Sure enough there was something back there that could be non-other than her wallet. She made her way across the dirt path that was in front of the store.

She entered as the automatic doors slid open. She walked over to the pastry counter. She had a problem with sweets. She wasn't fat, thanks to her metabolism, but she certainly wasn't the first pick in gym class.

She wondered around the store looking at other things, getting hungrier by the minute. She noticed that the staring didn't cease. Something about the way they stared un-nerved her. They didn't stare like she was a crazy person out in the middle of winter without a coat on, which was pretty much true, they stared like she was the most revolting thing they've ever seen.

They glared, sneered, cowered. Pretty much, if looks could kill, she would have dropped dead right then and there. She ran her fingers through her hair and chewed on the end a bit. The people kept up their "looks of death", it nearly drove her out of her mind.

Cheyenne had an urge to get up on one of the counters and scream: "WHY DO YOU PEOPLE KEEP STARING AT ME?" But these people obviously already thought she was a freak, and that probably wouldn't help much.

She grabbed a bag of Jolly Ranchers and walked up to the front counter. She looked to her left and saw that everybody was quietly rushing out the door. She looked back to see the cashier backing away from the counter, giving her that look of fear. "Excuse me, is something wrong?" She said half annoyed.

The cashier flipped out. He jumped over the counter and ran out the door.

Cheyenne was left alone.

Kyler drove down the streets looking for any sign of a coatless girl who would look like a freak out there in the middle of winter. He looked for lack of people on the streets and in their yard, or perhaps a bunch of people running away from one particular direction. He drove around for a couple hours and still no luck.

He wondered if she was still in town, or if he should go check the forest. After all, that's where he found her the first time.

His phone began to ring and he pulled it out.

"Hello?" The person on the other line spoke. "No luck. I don't think she's running around in the suburban area. I was going to try the woods." The person spoke once more. "Yeah, whatever Felix."

He hung up the phone, and drove towards the woods hoping to find her before it was too late.

The sun was starting to go down as Cheyenne pulled a cheese cracker out of her pockets. She had a little bag full of goodies she had stolen from the store. It wasn't her fault that they left her alone, and that bad habits from a few years earlier had returned.

She wished she had a flash light for when it was going to get darker. She thought it should have already been darker, with the sun passed the horizon, but she didn't think anything of it. She just continued through the night, setting up the tragic events that would set her fate for life.

She had been walking for quite awhile. Her feet were almost frozen via to walking through to many puddles on the side of the curb. She kept on walking until she entered a dark part of what ever city she was in that gave her the chills. The houses were something that you might find in a horror film. They were all dark colored and they were worn down.

Despite the creepiness she continued to wonder through.

Twenty minutes later Cheyenne was still walking, but she had the feeling that she wasn't alone. Whenever she turned around nobody would be there. She kept walking and looking back at random times so that if somebody WAS following her, they would be caught off guard. Nobody was ever there.

Every so often she would hear a noise. Where ever it came from, she would go the opposite direction. She heard something to her right, she would go left and vise versa.

Then, there was a big crash behind her. She whipped her head around, but saw nothing but a garbage can in the middle of the street eight feet behind her. She stood there frightened as hell. It wasn't there before. She had passed right over that very spot, and there was no garbage can even close to there.

Cheyenne came up with two options. One: somebody that lived in the sky was taking out their trash, and dropped a tiny black can from their office, or two: Somebody WAS following her, and there were no people in the sky.

She stood there staring at it. Then she started to walk towards it. If there was somebody there she could just punch them in the face and beat them up. She didn't know karate or anything, she was just a button masher.

As she approached the tiny black can, something in the bushes moved. She froze. She could hear everything around her now. She hoped with all her heart that there was only a cat hiding in the bushes next to her, but there was heavy breathing. No cat she knew off could breath that loudly.

She couldn't take it any more.

She ran.

What ever was in the bushes, was now chasing her down the street. She kept her mind on running. Up ahead she could see a dead end. She glanced around, looking for other passages, but there weren't any. The wall at the end of the dead end must have been at least seven feet tall, and she figured that if she ran at full speed she could hoist herself over it.

The closer she got, the bigger the wall got. With every step she was less certain she'd make it. She had greatly underestimated the wall, but she still had no doubt that she couldn't make it. She was a real hard head.

She kept on getting closer. Ten feet, five feet, one. She jumped. She could feel her hand touching the top of the wall, but it wasn't enough. She ran on the wall getting higher and higher. But then, she could feel herself losing strength.

She was almost there. _YES she thought to herself, then her grip loosened, and she fell to the cold, hard asphalt below. She turned around to see the person only a few feet behind her. She screamed and curled in a ball. She waited as the person approached her, and she prepared for the worse. _


	4. Chapter 3: Meeting newfriends

Cheyenne was terrified of the dark figure looming over her. Then, who ever it was, laughed. Not a dark menacing laugh, but just a little chuckle.

"Never gets old." said the person again laughing. "Your just to jumpy for your own good, mon."

Cheyenne slowly looked up and saw a young man standing over her. He laughed one more time then held out his hand. She ignored his hand and stood up on her own. "Well alright then." he said lowering his hand. "I'm Kay. And you are?"

She stood there with her mouth open. "I'm not going to bite you." He frowned. "What… the… HELL?" She screamed. "Who the hell are you?"

"I told you my name was Kay, mon." he replied with a look that said 'duh'.

"Well KAY, what the hell is your problem? Do you make a habit of scaring the shit out of people?" She yelled at him. He shrugged. "It's my job." She can him a stare that didn't exactly scream 'that makes perfect sense'.

He looked up like he was thinking, "Well, not the creepy stalking thing, but that parts just fun." Thoughts were running through Cheyenne's head, swirling around the confusion, making it more confusing then it should have been (like that sentence…). Even thought she was thinking a billon things, the one she was most glad about was that there was no psycho murderer chasing her. Instead, it was a psycho islander dude chasing her.

"Well anyway, we better get going. Or else he's going to get all pissed off again─"

"We? I'm not going ANYWHERE with you!"

"Well look at it this way," he turned around. "Either you can come with me now, or he can come looking for you later." He turned back around and stared walking away, leaving her with the dark confusion of who _He_ was.

Kyler ran up the steep hill while dodging the roots on the ground. He jumped over a big plant, and landed on a small rock, throwing him of balance. He fell to the ground; he could hear the loud rustling behind him as the creature advanced.

He rolled to the side an under a large root.

A mountain lion jumped over the same stop he had, and kept running forward. He stayed under the root for a few minutes, then rolled out. He pulled out his phone and dialed Felix.

He laid on the ground breathing hard and Felix picked up. "I… don't… think… she's out here."

Felix squabbled something on the other line. "Well… I've been every where…" he sat up. "and I was just being chased by a damn mountain lion.

"Even if she was out here, I doubt she could survive the wild life."

In the background he heard a low growl. He turned around and the lion was right there. "I've got to go…" he flipped the phone into his pocket as he ran away from the beast once more.

After a long and awkward walk, they came upon a mansion. It wasn't monstrously big, but it was a pretty good sized house. All the way there Cheyenne kept thinking about who i He /i was. And who the he she was walking with. If he turned out to be some mad murderer rapist, she always had her button mashing.

They stopped in front of the massive gate between them and the house. Kay pushed a button that was on the side of the fence and the gates slid open.

As she walked up the stone path the kept thinking about what she was getting her self into.

When they reached the door step, somebody opened the door. It was a guy about 25, or 26. His hair was a reddish brown, and his eyes a deep emerald green.

Kay and Cheyenne walked in.

The guy slightly bowed his head and greeted them. "Welcome." his voice was like a soft melody. It wasn't to rough, and it didn't sound like Justin Beiber.

As soon as they walked in the man said: "He will be with you shortly." He gestured to the couch. "Please, make yourself at home."

When he spoke, he stared at Cheyenne. Watching her, studying her. It troubled her, but he seemed nice enough. She walked passed the red head, and sat down on the couch that was in the middle of the room. She looked back to ask him something, but when she turned he was gone.

Felix ran into the kitchen and pulled out his phone. He dialed a few numbers, and held the phone up to his ear.

Somebody picked up. "Hey, you lose that kitty cat yet?"

"It was a MOUNTAIN LION thank you very much." a person said on the other line.

Felix stared back through the kitchen door to the girl sitting on the couch staring at the pattern on the couch and tracing it with her hands. "I think I found her."

"Of course. Because I've been out here looking for her for hours, freezing my ass off, tearing up the whole city, and she just comes right to you. Fabulous."

"Whatever, we need to get her out of here before Octave completes the change."

Cheyenne sat on the couch, enjoying the pattern. It was white, with a bunch of wild flowers sewn on with dull colors. It looked like the beads to the flowers were done by hand. There were plenty of little threads hanging off of it. Her finger followed the end of a vine, up to a lilac.

She thought about how ridiculous her fascination with the couch was, and abandoned it. She grabbed the tips of her hair and twirled it. She pulled the tips up to her face and investigated the split ends. She frowned at the thought that her hair wasn't perfect, then she realized she didn't really care.

She though about getting up and just walking away, but like Kay had said, _Either you can come with me now, or he can come looking for you later_.

Just then she heard doors open behind her. She turned and saw two people standing on either side of the enormous double doors. One was the guy with the red hair, and the other was a girl with dramatically long blond hair. _I bet she doesn't have any split ends… Cheyenne thought. _

_There was a loud clunking sound of somebody's shoes walking down the hallway behind them. She stood up to get a better view of who was coming. _

_Then somebody emerged from the shadowed darkness behind the huge doors. He was tall. Not like freakishly tall. His skin was a very pale white. It reminded Cheyenne of Halloween when kids put the white paint on their faces. _

_He was wearing a long, black cloak. He had the hood pulled up, but his hair was still visible. It was pitch black and it was cut rather nicely. Maybe a tad to long, but he could pull it off._

_He looked up and smiled. His smile drew a shiver through Cheyenne's back. _

_He walked over to her and circled her. He looked her up and down, like losers do at a bar without a date. "Well aren't you just a beauty." He chuckled. _

"_Uh… thanks?" She said, she was never good at taking compliments. Insults she could take and react. But where she came from there was usually an insult hidden behind a compliment._

_The guy turned to the other two. "You can go now." _

_The red head spoke again. "But.. Uh.. Sir─"_

"_I said go." the black haired guy said. Reluctantly the red head turned and closed the doors._

_They were alone. _


	5. Chapter 4: Being Tasted for Added Preser

He started walking around Cheyenne like a vulture circling its prey. After a few minutes Cheyenne broke the silence. "So… uh I'm guessing that you this i He /i person."

He nodded. "I suppose I am. And you must be Cheyenne, correct?"

Cheyenne nodded back. "Good," the guy paused. "because if you were the wrong person that would be extremely embarrassing."

i Oh good… he's got a sense of humor… /i That made her feel a little more comfortable, but she was still in the house of some person she'd never met before. So, it wasn't like she was on vacation and her grandmas' house.

"Well. Tell me a bit about yourself." he kept circling her.

"Well for starters, my name is Cheyenne Fabian, and I'm also wondering why the hell I'm here." She said in a flat tone.

"Ah yes. I do believe anyone has yet to explain…" he stopped circling. "Lets see…" he looked up and pursed his lips as if his answers were on the ceiling. It was then that she got a good look at him. Not the major things like his hair and his skin, but smaller things. She saw lines around his mouth that meant he laughed or smiled a lot.

He also appeared to be about in his early twenties. Even though he seemed to be a fun fellow that laughed a lot that STILL didn't change the fact that she was there for unknown reason.

"Well I guess it doesn't really matter." He broke the silence.

"What do you mean?" She asked. Then next thing she knew, he was right behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and she froze solid. "What's wrong?" He said. His breathe hot on her skin. "Not ready for me?" He asked with a creepy smile. Then he whispered into her ear, "Say goodbye…" Then, he rested his lips on her neck.

She flipped out. She brought forward her elbow and jabbed it into his ribs. She did a half circle with her foot sticking out and, with the blow to his ribs, made him fall over. Sure she was improvising, but she had never been more proud of her button mashing. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

He recovered quickly and grabbed her by the arms and pulled her in. "Why, answering your question of course!" He gritted his teeth, except they were more than teeth. Staring her right in the face where long, sharp fangs.

Felix stood, watching the scene from the kitchen. If he was going to do something about this, he had to move fast and without Kyler. Otherwise Cheyenne would be destroyed completely. But it seemed to him Cheyenne had her own plan to get out of there.

Cheyenne poked him in the eyes. Yes, she poked him. Well it was more like a jabbing. While he had his hands over his face whining 'Ouch,' she kicked him in the chest. After that, she ran away like a bat out of hell. She ran as fast as her legs could take her. Across the room, passed the couch, and then out the door.

When she reached outside, to her dismay, the gate was closed. She ran up to it, deciding to climb it, but instead jumped over it in one huge leap. She landed and looked back at the gate. It went way passed her head. She stared at it with a confused look. i Why the hell couldn't I have done that when Kay was chasing me? /i she thought. But then she remembered she was running away from some creepy guy that tried to EAT her. She ran away from the house.

i Damn that Kay… if I ever see him again… I swear to god I'm going to kill him…/i

"SHE b HIT /b ME IN THE b FACE."/b Octive screamed at somebody on the phone. The other person said something to him and he frowned. "No Vii, I do not need you to come down here and do my job for me." Octive sometimes wished that he could use emoticons in real life. If he could, he thought about which one he would use in this case.

Somebody on the phone said something and he turned his attention back to the conversation. "So⌐" The person interrupted him. "Wha─ NO I WAS NOT THINKING ABOUT EMOTICONS. Or maybe I was… Shut up… I didn't even call to talk to you. Now will you give the phone back to Phoebe?"

Vii said something on the phone that made Octive a little angry. "No I will not say i please. /iNOW PUT PHOEBE BACK ON."

Vii said something that made Octive roll his eyes. Finally Vii handed the phone back to the person he wanted to talk to. "Hey Phoebs…" He carried on with his conversation talking to the one called Phoebe, when the tall blond walked in and stood in front of him. "Hold on a sec," he said into the phone. He turned to the blond. "What do you want Camille?"

"Want permission to chase after her. You cant just let her get away." she paused. "Felix told me that she poked you in the eye and then ran away. Is that true?"

Octive got the expression on his face of an eight year old that you just told couldn't eat the fruit rollup. "No, she HIT me in the FACE THANK YOU VERY MUCH." He turned around and started walking away. "Go ahead and look for her. And if you fail there's always tomorrow for me to find her. She cant hide for long."

Felix was digging around in the fridge when Camille walked in. "Felix." She said and he looked up. "Yeah?"

"I'm going to look for the girl. I want to know if you want to go." She said; picking up an apple.

"What? The girl?" said Felix uncomfortably knowing that if they caught her he would have to bring her back here. "Maybe we should let Octive find her."

Camille looked at him harshly. "If you don't want to go its fine. But this is my chance to impress the Cruepelum Rex Regis."

Felix shrugged a said "Go alone then."

Camille walked out of the kitchen, then poked her head back in. "Oh, and I'm taking your car." She grabbed the keys off the wall before he could protest. Felix made an face, he didn't like anybody touching his car, let alone driving it. He remembered that he had more pressing matters and pulled out his cell phone.

He dialed Kyler's number. When he finally picked up Felix told him about what happened and how she was now gone. Kyler let out a frustrated sigh over the phone, which sounded like nothing but loud noise to Felix.

"And now Camille is out there looking for her." He concluded. "It may take her a couple hours before she actually does find her so we might still have a chance."

Kyler responded. "Well then why aren't out there looking for her?"

Felix paused a second. "Camille took my car." He said sadly. Kyler waited before saying, "You're an idiot."

"Why?"

"I bet she just walked out of there with the keys."

Felix made a sad noise. "Well she was really quick about it…" Felix thought about how oddly obsessed with his car he was, then I pushed it aside. "Anyway, forget about the car. We've got a person to find. And since you have a car… You can go out looking. Again. And ill stay here incase she comes back.

Kyler was quiet for a few minutes. "Fine, but you owe me gas money.

It took Cheyenne a good ten minutes to realize that nobody was chasing her. She was panting, she was thirsty, and she felt like an idiot running from nothing. She bent down and scooped up a hand full of snow. She ate it quickly trying to get it off her hand before it went numb. While she ate, she tried not to think of what polluted lake she was taking in the snow from.

But then again, how could she just be thinking about polluted lakes when something life threatening just happened. At least she thought it was life threatening. If not, then perhaps traumatizing. She had a feeling in her gut. Not one of those "something is going to happen" feeling, but a "holy shit something is wrong and nothing is right". One of those feelings that stays and nags at you.

She tried to keep herself calm, but all she wanted to do was scream and cry. She also had the feeling that, despite her best efforts, she was going to see him again.


	6. Chapter 5: Hello Mr Tree, nice to meet

b Chapter 5: Hello Mr. Tree, nice to meet you too. /b

Cheyenne walked for a while until she came to a small park. It wasn't much biggest that what you might find in somebody's back yard. It had the basics, a small slide, a swing and I couple step leading up to the slide.

Two little girl played on the scratched up red slide, and took turns pushing each other on the swing until a woman came and took them away in her mini van. The smallest girl climbed into her booster seat as the woman drove away.

Something about that had made Cheyenne feel uneasy, like an empty feeling. Then she remembered something that she should have remembered a long time ago. Her mom. She needed to call her and let her know she was alright and not to put her picture on the back of any milk cartons.

She patted the outside of her front pockets. She felt an object in her right pocket that she should have thought about earlier. She whipped out her phone and frantically slid it open. She held down the red power button and waited in anticipation for it to boot up.

The little welcome slide danced across the screen slowly. It finally showed Cheyenne's back round of a big fat black cat sleeping on her foot. The banner on top of the cat read, 'PUNCH THEM!', something that she commonly said.

She punched in the numbers to her moms cell phone as fast as she could and held it up to her ear.

Nothing happened.

Call lost.

Cheyenne took the phone away from her ear and looked at it. At the very top, above the 'PUNCH THEM', something else had appeared. It said 'Searching for service." She was furious.

"Verizon Wireless, America's most reliable net work my ASS!" She screamed out loud in rage.

The battery in the upper right hand corner was blinking, telling her it was low. She started walking around with her hand in the air with the phone looking in it, and probably looking like and idiot. But she didn't care. It's not like anybody was there anyways. As she had it up in the air, she heard some music coming from it. At first she thought she was getting a call and she was delighted.

But then she realized that that's the wrong music. That wasn't the 'I'm getting a call.' music that's the 'I know your trying to call somebody and get help, but since I hate you I'm just going to lose all power and die' music.

She wanted to punch her phone so bad.

Octive walked into the black room where Alyssa sat playing checkers. "Don't you ever get bored of that game?" He asked. Alyssa skipped a back piece and tossed it aside. "No. This game is calm enough to please my ever old mind, and exiting enough to please my young appearing mind."

Octive stared at her with a face of confusion. It wasn't every day you saw a six year old girl that was actually over thousands of years old. She was the Prophesier and had unique powers of destruction, but was neutral. The house that Octive lived at was actually hers, but she didn't occupy it much. There for it was used for the Cruepelum Rex Regis. Octive hated knowing that if she told him to do anything, he would have to do it. Otherwise, well sucks to be him.

"When are Natas and Nevaeh getting here?" He asked.

"I cannot tell." She replied. Octive groaned. "But you know EVERYTHING." Octive whined, holding out the first syllable in 'everything'.

"I cannot tell when they will be here, or where they are because they are untraceable. My powers are matched with theirs."

Octive growled and walked away. The small family of the Destiny Holders(at least that's what he though they were called) were starting to piss him off. They always had the answer, but never gave it to you straight.

Or they just wouldn't answer you at all. Their daughter, Alyssa, wasn't the worst of the bunch. Her parents were definitely worse.

Nevaeh was kind most of the time, but she still got down to business. You didn't want to mess with Natas. If he could, he'd throw you down a volcano, cool you off, then throw you into the deepest, darkest spot of the ocean, receiving eternal loneliness, and hypothermia. Which he probably could if he wanted to, so Octive tried to stay on his good side.

Octive couldn't imagine how they even got together in the first place. Not only did they seem like complete opposites, they i were /i.

When ever there is any kind of war, the Destiny Holders would name each side i Bonus /i and i Nocens /i or, good and evil.

When Octive fought the previous Rex Regis, he was side Nocens.

Natas always sided with Nocens, and Nevaeh always sided with Bonus. It confused Octive how they didn't tear each other apart, but he never dared ask.

Their daughter however, was entirely neutral. She could influence either Bonus or Nocens to sway their actions and sides. But she preferred to stay out of the mess.

Octive thought about they different sides, and how often each side won. But they came to about equal. It didn't matter if he was named Bonus or Nocens, he still had a fair chance of loosing his war with Cheyenne.

After twenty minutes of making a plan to ask people to use their phones, then them running away, Cheyenne gave up. She couldn't figure out for the life of her why people kept running away, and it kind of pissed her off.

She shivered as a strong breeze blew by her and she wished she had her coat. It was turning to night and she had no coat, no where to sleep, and no way back home.

About an hour later Cheyenne was shivering like crazy. The sun had disappeared down over the mountains that she wasn't very familiar with. She wished so hard that she had her coat. More then she wished she could have some Oreo because quite frankly, she was starving. Then she remembered something and reached into her hoody pocket. She pulled out mini donuts, which was good enough for her.

She kept walking further into the unknown neighborhood forever. She walked along the sidewalk(for once) and noticed a paper ball sitting on the ground. She stared at it. She considered leaving it, but the other houses were so clean…

Her OCD got the better of her and she picked it up. Plus, she needed the karma for what she did back in the convince store.

She walked over to the curb where somebody's big black garbage can was. She guessed it was trash day and the paper had fallen out when somebody was emptying out a can. She opened the lid, and plopped it in.

She heard something, a light rumbling. The sky was pitch black, and the houses where dark. There wasn't much that she could see in front of her due to the lack of brightness. She squinted as hard has she could, and saw that it was a car.

All of the sudden, words started echoing in her head. Something that Kay had said. i"Either you can come with me now, or he can come looking for you later…" /i

It couldn't really be him could it? Was this creeper THAT desperate?

Cheyenne decided to pretend she didn't notice. She stared walking away from it, and turned a corner. She walked a few good paces and glanced in back of her. She could still hear the engine. The car was right behind her.

She quickened her pace to a fast walk, then a jog. She turned another corner. She turned her head, and nothing was there. She kept jogging and finally came to a stop. She sat down on the curb and put her hands in her face. She breathed evenly in, and out to try a calm down.

It scared her to think that that guy might have been following her. A tear ran down her face, and she whipped it aside. She only cried when she was alone. Never in front of anyone else.

She let out a gust of warm air, which turned to ice crystals a second later.

She got up, but kept her head turned around just incase the car came speeding around the corner. She walked in the middle of the street, just like she commonly does.

She heard something and squinted into the darkness behind her, when she hit something and fell down.

It wasn't like a full body smack down kind of hit, it was a 'hey, there's a table there'-obvious-if-you-were-paying-attention hit.

She looked up, and right in front of her, was a car. A back Honda Pilot.

She sat there, frozen with fear. It was the only thing she could manage to do. Then, when she came to her senses, she ran like hell. After she ran someone got out of the car.

For a moment, she wondered who was chasing her. It seemed that i he /iwas a pretty good answer, but there were other possibilities. More then one person could be chasing her, just her luck. Being chased not once, but b twice /bin one day? It was her personal best.

She came to a dead end, which also falls underneath her "luck" category. It occurred to her that she was at that little park she was at a couple hours ago. The long back wall lead absolutely no where and willow trees where every where along with normal looking trees that she didn't know, didn't exactly make it easy(-er) for her to see.

All she could do was listen. She heard soft crunches of the snow, and heavy breathing.

Cheyenne looked around, trying to follow where the crunch lead to. "What do you want?" she screamed at her invisible enemy. "It's not what I want… its what i He /iwants." A female voice said darkly.

"You mean Mr. Creeper?"

"You should learn not to insult him. He does not take it lightly." She warned.

Cheyenne looked confused. "Well what does he want with me?" She screamed at the top of her lungs, desperate that other people would hear her and help.

"He doesn't want i you/i. He wants what's i inside/i you." She ended.

"Excuse me?" She asked no longer yelling, but lost in the bizarreness and confusion of the conversation.

"He wants the blood that runs through YOUR wretched veins…" she trailed off.

Cheyenne stood there with a blank look. "Blood? What are you guys? Vampires?" Then just out of the shadow the woman pinned her against the wall. "We are b NOT /b VAMPIRES!" She screamed and threw Cheyenne down.

"And besides," She put her foot on top of her. "You'd be surprised."

Cheyenne was in shock that she'd been shoved against a wall, that her mind was thinking of less serious things. Vampires? Anyone, and she meant ANYONE that believed that Vampires were real, were seriously off their noodle.

Cheyenne rolled to the opposite side of the wall, which freed her from her foot. She stood up and took a step back.

The girl turned her blond head to face her. "Your coming with me."

"The only place I'm going is home!" Cheyenne turned and ran again.

The blond was right beside her in no time. She grabbed Cheyenne's hair and yanked it down with so much force that she fell backwards. Her head hit the ground with a thump that sent a vibration through her entire body. The blond stood next to her.

Cheyenne brought her leg around and literarily swept her off her feet. The blond clumsily fell to the ground while Cheyenne stood back up. She rubbed the back of her head, trying to comfort the throbbing.

The blond stood up like the fall was nothing. She ran up behind Cheyenne faster than lightning. Then, she THREW her.

Where the strength came from, Cheyenne had no idea. She smacking into a tree branch, taking it down with her. Her throbbing head hit the pavement, and blood started to gush out of the back.

It occurred to Cheyenne now, that this fight, what she had gotten herself into, was a bit more serious than she realized at first. This was no cat fight.

The blood, within a second, soaked her hair and clothes. The second she hit, there was a scream of pure agony. Cheyenne saw the shape of the blond approach her. "Aw shit… she's bleeding…"

Cheyenne was so hurt and confused, she didn't know what to do. Why did blondie care if she was hurt? She's the reason that she's bleeding. Before Cheyenne could muster up and strength to ask her if she wanted her dead, or alive, the light began to fade from her vision and the dark of the unconsciousness clamed her. And it dragged her into a black void, of ever lasting hell.


	7. Chapter 6: Why yes I do enjoy being soak

The reaching stench of blood was enough to give Cheyenne a rude awakening. She sat up slowly while holding the back of her head, trying to remember where she was.

Her memory came in and out of focus. She remembered it being night and being at a park. She remembered the Honda, the girl with the blond hair, and the i blood. /i Her head pounded and throbbed as she held it; trying to comfort it.

She breathed in and out quickly, almost as if she were hyperventilating. She felt around on the back of her head, and found there was no new blood. Old blood had been crusted and stick to her hair and her neck. She was still freaking out, but the fact that she wasn't bleeding anymore calmed her down about .4%

Where ever she was, it was dark. There was no light around her that she could see. She turned her head around, with her eyes wide. In front of her a little ways was some light. Moon light she could tell, although she didn't really care. She stood up and took a step forward. She felt the floor slope downward. She kept walking further towards the light when she heard a sticky noise. Like when somebody spills syrup on the floor and they don't tell you and then you put your foot down on it and you make a sticky noise when you step off of it.

She couldn't find where the noise was coming from. A chill ran up her spine as she though i What if something is following me? /i Why not? She gets attacked and then she wakes up in a dark room that smells like blood, so why shouldn't something be following her?

Whenever she stopped walking, the noise stopped too. It took her a minute to realize that it was her feet that were making the noise. Something sticky was on the floor, and Cheyenne didn't think they had a breakfast party in here with lots of pancakes and syrup. She told herself to stop thinking about what was on the floor and keep moving toward the light. She didn't know what she expected to find in the light. The closest reason she could come to was comfort.

She took a frantic step forward and tripping on something. She wondered what it was. Soon was she to find out that curiosity, well it killed the cat.

i Felix sat on the couch that the brown haired girl Cheyenne fancied so much. The moon just rose and he was feeling great. He lounged there watching Mean Girls. It was a Tuesday night, and there wasn't much else on. Unless he wanted to watch Hannah Montana. He took a bit of popcorn and plopped it into his mouth. The movie was almost over when Camille walked in.

"Did you bring my car back?" he asked without even looking at her. "Yeah." She replied. "It's here."

Felix was about to ask if there were any scratches or dents, when the scene changed on his movie, and the screen went black for a moment. He looked in the reflection that the black screen and saw that Camille was holding a giant bag over her shoulder. Felix whipped his head around, praying to god that it wasn't what he though it was.

"What's in there?" He demanded, although trying to appear calm.

Camille gave him a look. "What do you think it is? When I go out to do something, I get it done." She walked off towards Octive's wing of the mansion.

Felix slowly turned back around with a half terrified look frozen on his face. He pulled out his phone and started dialing. He ignored the fact that Gretchen wasn't allowed to wear hoop earrings, and turned the TV off.

The ringing stopped and some one picked up. "They found her again…" He got off the couch and grabbed is green hoody and ran out the door as he and Kyler pondered about how they were going to get her out of this one more time. /i

Cheyenne stood up and felt where the object was. She found it, then took a hold of it. She pulled with her all her might towards the brightness of the moon. Whatever it was, it was heavy. She kept dragging it towards the light. The object was a bit squishy, but firm. And it was cold too.

She set it in the little patch of moonlight. Her face went cold and her heart almost stopped. She stared at it. She couldn't believe her eyes. Her gaze was locked on what was in front of her, staring in disbelieve that she actually touched it. Right in front of her feet, was a dead human being.

The shock ceased as quickly as it had set in, and she screamed. As soon as she finished her long and dreadful scream, the lights went on. There was a harsh fluorescent light, but she paid no attention. She winced when they came on, but that was about it. She was still in shock about the body laying in front of her. She slowly inched away from the terrible sight.

As she inched away from the dead being, she fell over something. Again. She lifted her head to see what it was. Another body. This time it was a girl with short blond hair. At least she thought it was blond. She could hardly tell because everything was covered in blood. The girls eyes where still open, and filled with fear.

Cheyenne stood up so fast, that she fell over something again. When she hit, there was that sticky noise again. She looked down at the floor. Blood. Everywhere. And lots of it. She glanced to the right, and another dead person lay on the ground. To her left, two more plus the one she had tripped over.

The scent of blood made her start gagging. The stench sickened her to the very core. The smell and the sight was to much for her to bear, and she threw up what ever was left of the cheese crackers that was inside of her. The shock was wearing off and panic was starting to set in.

She whipped her head around frantically looking for an exit. She saw a door on the far left side of the room she ran while jumping over the dead people.

The door opened just as she reached it. She tried to yield, but she was going to fast. She slipped on the blood and fell down to the ground once again.

Somebody on the other side of the opened door grabbed her arm and hoisted her up. Cheyenne looked at him. It was the guy with the brown/red hair.

Cheyenne exploded. "WHA-WHAT THE HELL? What's with the bodies and the blood and the lights and the dark scary room and the freaking the hell out of me?" She screamed as her voice cracked. Tears were running slowly down her face as she tried not to burst into them.

The red head guy showed no emotion.

He just stood there, looking at her. He looked at her with deep concentration. "Hello?" The scream seemed to break his absorption. "Right," he began. "Follow me." He turned and started walking down the hall. Cheyenne quickly ran after him with no hesitation. She would have done anything to get out of that slaughter room.

Felix made sure that she was following him. He felt extremely sorry for her. He remembered how scared and confused he was when he was in the Discard Room. Another thing that made him feel bad, was that the poor girl was covered in blood from head to toe. Her hair was crusted with old blood and damp with new blood. Her shirt was soaked, and there was some gore smeared across her cheek and forehead.

She had a terrified look on her face. He had seen that face on some one other than her before. She reminded him of a Quidnam that he had fallen in love with a few years back.

He had no time for distractions. He was pleased with the plan that Kyler and he had come up. It was called 'Operation: Grab her and get the hell out of there.' The only downside to it was that it would blow his cover and he wouldn't be able to go back as Octive's personal assistant. He reached the door and he stopped. He then realized that Cheyenne hadn't stopped asking questions since they left the Discard Room. He realized this because before he could do anything, Cheyenne had his face in her hand.

"Are you listening to me?" she shouted about three inches from his face. He brilliantly replied with "Yush shmushin ma fash." He grabbed her hand and gently pulled it away. "Thank you."

He opened the door they were standing in front of. He stepped in when a voice interrupted. "What are you doing in here?" a familiar female voice said. He saw Camille sitting on the couch to his right. "Octive is in the north wing living room."

"Oh…right…" Felix said dumbly.

"I'll come with you." Camille stood up. He just smiled and nodded. i Oh crap oh crap oh crap BACK FIRE. The plan is ruined! /i He thought frantically.

They walled down the hall. Felix noticed that Cheyenne kept giving Camille the evil eye. What ever happened to her last night, probably didn't go very nicely.

They reached their destination and Camille shoved Cheyenne through the door. Felix started to run off, when Camille stopped him. "What's with you lately?" She asked. "You've been acting very strange. The last few Quidnams I find sneaking around with you, then they mysteriously disappear." Felix stared at her. She'd caught him helping the Quidnams?

"I guess it's just rotten luck." He walked away from her.

Cheyenne was stick in another scary dark room. At least this one didn't reek of blood. She tried to open the door, but it was locked. She waited, breathing in and out slowly, trying to calm herself.

A few minutes later and a door on the other side of the room opened. If she knew there was one over there she would have eaten through the door knob.

A guy with a long black cloak and black hair stepped through. That's right, It was Mr. Creeper.

He stared at her with a smirk. "You know, you shouldn't have run. I would have found you no matter what." She slowly moved away every time he got closer.

"Why are you doing this? What do you want with me?" Mr. Creeper rolled his eyes. "It's always the same questions with you people. 'What do you want with me? Why are you doing this? Where am I? Why me?'" He mimicked in a whiney voice. "Can't you people come up with something different? Or at least make the terms sound better? Because seriously you sound like an idiot."

Cheyenne couldn't believe what she was hearing. "I asked you a question! Two of them actually! Now tell me why the hell I'm here in this god forsaken slaughter house and what the hell you plan to do with me!"

He looked at her. "Now, that's more like it." he paused. "Well, anyway, I think the reason is obvious. Have you still not figured it out?" He finished with a grin. If that blond chick was right, and vampires were real, then she was in some serious trouble.

"Figured out what? That you're a … vampire?"

The creeper looked like he was about to explode. "WE ARE NOT VAMPIRES!" He threw a chair and Cheyenne ducked. "It doesn't matter!" Cheyenne screamed. "I don't care what the hell you are! All I know it that your BAD NEWS."

"It doesn't matter what you think of us." he smirked. "Because, soon enough, you'll b be /b one of us." And he lunged.


	8. Chapter 7

Cheyenne instinctively ducked. Then again who wouldn't duck if a seemingly vampire guy lunges himself at you saying that 'you were going to be one of them' or in other words, 'you're going to die.' the answer is, EVERYBODY. If you don't, then you're an idiot. She rolled off to the side and stood up in a flash. She had reached the amount of running/slashing that she had ever wanted in her entire life. The door opened and the guy with the red hair barged in. "Hey Octive!" He yelled. "What?" the creeper snarled. He left his attention from Cheyenne over to him. Mr. Red Head pulled something out of his jacket that looked like a smoke bomb. "What?" The one called Octive said, this time in a more confused tone. The red head pulled something off of the smoke bomb and tossed it at him. Cheyenne's' first thought was, "HOLY SHIT A GRANADE!" But then, it started letting of smoke. Not death by explosion. It really was a smoke bomb… The gas that was being let off smelled like thanksgiving. The sent was so strong it might have been enough to make her throw up if she hadn't already emptied everything in her stomach earlier. It smelled like pumpkin. She stood there wondering why red head threw a smoke bomb that could have very well been Glade's new Thanksgiving sent, when the black haired guy fell to the ground making choking noises. He pulled up his sleeve and covered his mouth and nose. "Felix! What are you doing?" He screeched through multiple coughs and breaths. "Doing what I came here to do." He turned and faced Cheyenne. "Come on!" She just stood there brilliantly with a confused look. Red Head ran over to her and grabbed her hand. And they raced out of there. Cheyenne tried to wrap her head around what was happening. _Dude with the black hair, Octive, is bad. Dude with red hair, Felix, is trying to help me now, even though a few minutes ago he practically led me to my death. _While they were running she saw him drop another smoke bomb. She wondered exactly how any he had in there. Just after he dropped it, the blond chick that had knocked her out ran through the door and then collapsed from the smoke. They ran out the door, and down the path. They ran straight for the Honda Pilot that had followed her the night before. Felix ran around the other side while she got in the passenger seat. He got in and jammed the key in the ignition and floored it before the door was shut. "Alright," She yelled over the roaring engine. "What the hell is going on?" she yelled for about the billionth time today. "Just hold on and I'll explain everything later!" He turned and looked at her. "Any you might want to duck." He said in a steady voice. "What?" Cheyenne said, confused. "DUCK!" He screamed. He reached over and placed his hand on her head and pushed her down in her seat. Two seconds later an iron pole crashed through the back window, through the passenger side headrest, and stopped hanging out the front windshield. Cheyenne looked up at the bar that was about a half an inch from the top of her head. Good thing Felix moved his hand after he pushed her down. She let out a low whimper at the thought of what would have happened If he hadn't pushed her down. It would have been Cheyenne kabobs for dinner. The car screeched around the corner, Felix holding a firm grip on the steering wheel. Cheyenne held onto the side of the door and the metal bar for dear life. Felix tossed something into her lap. She looked down and saw the smoke bombs. "Pull the strings out and toss them out the window!" he yelled over the roar that the car was making. "Out the window?" she repeated to herself. She rolled down the window and stuck her head out. She looked back and saw that they were being chased. Somebody was driving a car and little miss blond bitch was standing on the top. She's STANDING on top of a moving car? What. The. Hell. She didn't have time to wonder how Blondie could stand there without falling off, but she reckoned it would hurt her brain to think about it. She already knew these people weren't normal. In fact they thought they were vampires. She reached into her lap and picked up one of the bombs. She pulled the string and tossed it out the window. It exploded behind the car that was chasing us. She looked at the bomb, then at the car what was chasing them, then at the road in front of them. She picked up another one. She pulled the string, but this time she threw it in front of them. Felix turned and looked at her. "What are you doing?" He yelled over the commotion. "You'll see!" She shouted back. She smiled when the bomb exploded with gas right in front of the car that was chasing them. Cheyenne secretly hoped nothing happened to the car, just the people. The car looked hot. When the car entered the gas, they were consumed by it. The car in back of them stopped, but Felix and Cheyenne kept going. Cheyenne dropped a couple more smoke bombs out the window just in case. Octive shoved the door open from the terrifying gas chamber that his car had become. Of course, chasing someone with your heater on probably wasn't the best idea. Especially when they're throwing dangerous smoke filled bombs at you, and your air ventilation system takes the air from the outside. He collapsed on the ground and looked up at the sky. Somebody sat down next to him. "Well THAT didn't work out." He said between breaths. "You're telling me." Camille panted. "What exactly happened here? I used to have me two slaves or servants or WHATEVER you want to call them, and then one decides, hey by the way, I HATE YOU." He closed his eyes. "Why did this happen to ME? Couldn't it happen to some other king of discreet creatures of the night?" He stopped and chuckled to himself. "Oh wait, I'm the only one." He sat up. "We need to do something about this. And by 'we', I mean 'you'. Go and find Felix. And find out what the hell his problem is." He stood up and started walking away from her. Camille got up and ran towards him. "What do you mean?" she asked, puzzled. He stopped and looked at her like she was asking him how to spell FBI. "Go find him, and figure out what his problem is. I could have sworn I just told you that." And he kept walking until he was out of her sight. Half an hour later and they were still driving. Although not the same 'dear god run for your life' kind of driving they were doing earlier. Cheyenne was glad that they weren't being chased anymore. In case you haven't noticed, that's the third time. Cheyenne tried to see how loose the giant bar was. She grabbed it with both hands and jerked it from side to side. It didn't budge. That bar wasn't going anywhere. Felix and she hadn't spoken out loud since the chase but the tension kept building in the car until she could hardly breathe. She spoke out. "Okay, what exactly happened back there?" She saw him open his mouth to answer but she interrupted. "And none of this 'I'll tell you later crap. I want REAL answers." He was about to say something, but she interrupted once again. "And make sure they make sense." He glanced over to her. "Well maybe if you'd let me talk, then you'd be able to see if you can understand it alright? Now… um… how much do you already know?" She looked up for a second trying to put all the information in her head in a way that would make sense. "Um… dude with black hair is bad, he's like a vampire or something, but then again he gets very pissed off if you call him so. Also his name is like Octive or something like that. You… you _were _bad, but then I guess you decided that you didn't like that so you decided to throw bombs at Octive to save me for some reason. Blondie, I'm not sure about her but she's a bitch. And I really would like to punch her in the face right now but I'll get to that later. I also get the feeling that there's a deeper meaning to all this. Like some kind of bigger picture. Something that other people can't really know about." She sounded as if she was saying one long run on sentence. "And where are we anyways?" She looked out the window to look at the houses passing by. "Well first of all, were in Taylorsville. Second of all, you're a fast learner you know that?" Cheyenne nodded and waved for him to continue. "And don't call them vampires. They don't take it lightly. Cheyenne looked at him. "Then what the hell **are **they?" Felix looked from her to the road. "They're called, The Cruepelum. Octive stormed into Alyssa's room. She was there, still playing checkers. "What the hell was that? What is wrong with Felix?" he paused. "Does he hate me?" Octive's mind wandered to the emoticon section of his brain. He imagined the capitol D and the semi-colon (D:). He really didn't like the idea of being hated. Sure there were people that hated him during his battle to become the Rex Regis, but that was different. He was especially upset that he thought Felix was his friend. Well servant, but at least his buddy. All he had left was that dumb blond chick that he didn't even like too much.

It troubled him to think that Felix had thrown those…I things /I at him. He didn't even know what they were but he still reeked of terrible pumpkin sent.

He left Alyssa's room and continued down the hall ti try to figure out what went wrong.

"The Cruepelum?" Cheyenne thought out loud. "What kind of word is that?"

"It's actually a combination of two Latin words, cruorem and epulum, which means 'blood feasters'. Felix explained.

"So… vampires. Great. And how did I get all mixed up in this?" She questioned.

"Oh… Well… In your current stage your are what's called a 'Unam Quidnam Potentia Existo Parco─'"

"More Latin?" She interrupted. Felix nodded. "it means, 'One Who Might be Spared." She gave him a puzzled look.

"What exactly might that mean?" She asked. He looked a bit uncertain as he drove, "I'll explain once we get to Kylers' house…"

"What? No I said I wanted answers NOW." she said impatiently.

"We're practically there. Hold your horses." He pulled off to the side of the curb an stopped the car. Both of them got (she ducked under the pole sticking through the car) out at started walking toward the door. They stood in front of a house that was a bit familiar to Cheyenne.

They reached the door and Felix opened it and walked in. The house was so familiar to her.

"Kyler!" Felix yelled. A distant reply of 'in here' sounded through the house. They walked into a familiar living room with familiar carpet and a familiar couch. There on the familiar couch sat somebody that she vaguely remembered from somewhere.

She remembered being cold and out side when she looked at his face. She wasn't sure if the things she was remembering were real, or a dream.

The guy on the couch turned his dirty dishwater blond hair and looked at her.

"Hello Cheyenne. Good to see you again. My name is Kyler Lilum."


	9. Chapter 8

"So that's where you ran off to." Jack said plainly after they finished the tale. He looked up as if he were thinking of something. "But the part that confuses me, is that you didn't mention anything about being bit."

"Bit?" Cheyenne half exclaimed knowing that adding the word 'bit' to 'Cruepelum the vampire like creatures' wasn't a good sign. "What do you mean bit?"

Felix shifted in his seat. "She doesn't quite know about that yet." He looked at Cheyenne. "Do you remember what an Unam Quidnam Potentia Existo Parco, Quidnam for short, is?" She slowly nodded her head. "Well it kind of means that you are making a close cut to full Cruepelum."

Cheyenne stared at him with a face that said she officially had no idea what he was talking about. Felix sighed and tried explaining it again. "It basically means that you are almost a full Cruepelum."

She still stared.

"Okay, there are two steps toward becoming a Cruepelum. Step one, being bitten by a Cruepelum and having a deadly chemical released by the venom that's inside their teeth, and step two having the Cruepelum Rex Regis complete the transaction by biting and then releasing the other chemical which reacts with the other one that was released when you first got bitten. Therefore the outcome is a full Cruepelum." He held up two fingers as he spoke symbolizing the steps. "Now you," he put one finger down. "have already gone through step one."

She sat there on the couch processing what he said. Step one, complete. Step two coming for you? Didn't exactly seem like a fun winter vacation to her. "Wait, so… I'm on the verge of becoming… a Cruepelum?"

Felix nodded.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, WAIT. How do I know that this isn't a huge prank or something? I mean, why should I trust you guys?"

"First of all," Kyler said from the corner. "Maybe because we just saved your ass. Second of all," he looked at her blood stained cloths. "I'd say you've been to the Discard Room. Yeah the room with all the blood and dead people? I'd say that's a little far fetched to be a joke." he leaned back and put his hands behind his head. He turned and looked a Felix. "So other than what just went down, what else does she know?"

"Not much…" Felix uttered. He looked at Cheyenne. "Lets start with the basics. My name is Felix, that's Kyler, and the guy with the black hair that was chasing us, is Octive di Lucien. He's the Cruepelum Rex Regis, which means king, and he's after you."

Cheyenne sat there with a blank expression on her face. Felix waved his hand in front of her face. "Hello?"

Cheyenne had a million things running through her mind. She was to deep in thought to respond with the out side world(In other words she's in shock.). The only thing at this point she could think of was "INFORMATION OVERLOAD."

Felix kept waving his hand in front of her, and even nudged her to see if she was okay.

"Wait a minute…" She finally said. "You mean… You mean I'm STUCK LIKE THIS?" she shouted.

He just nodded. Cheyenne sunk back onto the couch. She felt like somebody close to her had died, or like a kid that found out there was no Santa Clause.

"Even though it seems terrible, there's nothing wrong with being a Quidnam." Felix said cheerfully. "You have way advanced abilities that of a normal human. For instance you can run faster, you can hear and see better and you age at half the rate of a normal person."

Cheyenne was still going through her information overload, and with Felix still talking, it wasn't doing her much good. She decided to ask questions now, freak out later. "But… I don't understand why it is you saved me."

Kyler once again decided to be a part of the conversation. "It's what we do. Except we don't usually make a huge scene about now do we?" He glared accusingly at Felix.

"Yeah…needless to say I can't go back and resume my usual cover…" Felix trailed.

"Which is?" she questioned.

"Pretending to serve him to help out the new Quidnams escape. Most of the time it works for a while, but they always end up getting caught anyway."

"That's very reassuring." she pitched in.

"It has worked twice though. Once to this girl a few years ago, and once with myself."

Cheyenne took a moment to realize that he was a Quidnam too. There were many questions that she had to ask, but the one that bothered her the most was why he saved i her. /i

"So, why did you blow your cover at Octive's for me?"

He cleared his throat as if it was hard to say. "You remind me of the Quidnam we saved a few years ago. We were sort of close and you remind me of her. A lot actually."

That didn't surprise her much. She was never an obvious face in the crowd. Commonly being mistaken for somebody else was a part of her daily life.

"You're lucky you made it out on your own the first time. Other wise you totally would have been bitten and changed." said Kyler who was still leaned back relaxing in his chair.

It made Cheyenne think back to Octive's house. It wasn't the best memory to revisit, but she couldn't help it. She thought about when they were along and when he snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her and then when he kissed her neck…

It hit her like a brick wall. He was about to bite her. She froze at the thought of being so close to her ultimate doom. She just narrowly escaped what would have ended the last of her humanity.

She slumped down on the couch and covered her face with her hands. She let out a very stressful sigh and there was a long pause before anyone spoke again.

Octive was walking around his house. He did this often for god knows what reason. He kept thinking about Felix's betrayal and why he would do such a think. After all, he had agreed with him that he could remain a Quidnam if he became his servant guy.

He was walking down the large main hallway when the telephone rang. He walked over to it and stared. i How does this thing work again?/i

He poked the receiver and the phone fell off the little table. He let out a slight exclaimed 'Ah!" as it fell, and caught it before it could crash into pieces. He pulled up the part that was curvy and put it to his ear.

The voice on the other line was the familiar Camille. "What do you want? I hate these things."

"I called to tell you that I cant find Felix or the other one. I have absolutely no idea where they've run off to." She said.

Octive didn't like the answer she gave him. "Well then find them." He whined holding out some of the vowels. He tried to put the phone down but he didn't know which way it went. So instead he ripped the cord out of the wall and continued on down the hall way.

"We cant stay here you know." Kyler said, breaking the silence. "It won't take him very long to find us."

"Wait, he knows where this place is?" Cheyenne asked uncomfortably.

"No, but I don't think its going to take him very long to follow the trail of broken glass from Felix's car."

"You're right." Felix chimed in. "But I think Cheyenne has done enough running for one day. We'll leave tomorrow so that we all can get some rest."

"Whatever." Kyler got up and walked down the hall that she could see, then disappeared into a room.

Cheyenne sat there on the dark green couch and thought. She thought about what the hell just happened. Vampires or vampire like creatures actually existed? She was already half of one? This Octive guy was going to be looking for her?

Felix stood up and yawned. "I think I'm going to go rest up." He started to turn around, but paused. "Do you remember where that room is that you woke up in before you ran away the first time?" Cheyenne slowly nodded. "Alright you can sleep in there. I figure it would be better than sleeping on the macaroni and cheese stained couch." He turned and walked down the same hall. He paused and waved his had. "Until tomorrow." And then disappeared into a different door.

She was alone with her thoughts after that. She glanced around. There was another couch that was covered in clothes, half folded, have just thrown about. It was almost like somebody had been doing laundry, and then just gave up half way through.

The coffee table in front of her was buried by dirt dishes, papers, pens, a few remotes, and lots of other random little things.

She got up and wondered the house for a bathroom. After she finished that she walked around trying to relocate the room that she had been in before. She wasn't sure if it was the door to her right or left. She opened the left one and found a linen closet. She tried the right and found an empty room.

She flipped on the light and walked in. She flopped down on the bed and stared out the window. She could see the sun rising from the mountains. She got off the bed and pulled down the blinds.

She sat back down and thought about all that happened. Strangely she found herself thinking about that girl that Felix said he was close friends with. He may not have said it, but she could defiantly tell that he had loved her. But what happened to her? Why wasn't she here now?

A dark thought flashed through her mind as she thought about the Discard Room that Kyler had mentioned. Maybe she got sent there. Maybe she was one of the people that were in there. She shuttered even thinking about the terrible room. Little room, big horror.

She had an annoying itch on the back of her head and realized she was covered in blood and dirt when she went to scratch it. Her hair was still damp with blood although most of it had crusted.

"I would kill for a shower…" She mumbled to herself. She pulled off her over shirt to reveal a white tank top underneath. She slid off the bed and went to the door. She opened it to find Felix, looking like he was about to knock on the door, standing there with a towel.

"Huh?" she sounded out of confusion.

"I told you, we can hear better than normal people." He held out the towel. "I heard you say you need a shower."

She grabbed the towel and told him thanks and he went back to his room.

She found the bathroom again and turned on the shower. She undressed and threw her clothes on the floor. She stepped in the tub and let water pour down until it stopped running red.

After she was done a wrapped her self in the towel and snuck back down to the room she was going to be sleeping in. When she opened the door, on the bed were neatly folded clothes. She realized that she hadn't even thought about clothes.

She put them on and laid(?) down on the bed. She closed her eyes and replayed the entire day in her head. She also recalled the fact at how sad it was that she was back to square one.


	10. Chapter 9

Cheyenne opened her eyes and sat up. She yawned, stretched and rubbed away the blur from her vision. There was no light streaming in from the window. She wondered why she woke up during the night or why she didn't take out her contacts the night before. Then she realized that the blanket wasn't hers and it was like de ja vue. But she slowly remembered that it wasn't de ja vue, this had happened before. She remembered everything that happened within the passed two days.

She slid off the bed and opened the door. She walked down the hall and turned the corner. She sat down on the couch and grabbed a remote from the edge of the coffee table. She hit the power button and nothing happened. She figured that the batteries were dead so she decided to clean up a little.

She swiped all the dishes and strode towards the kitchen. She placed them in the sink then returned to the little project she had in the living room.

She grabbed all of the obvious trash she could find. Like napkins, ripped pieces of paper, and candy wrappers. The garbage almost disgusted her, but it wasn't that bad.

After she finished the coffee table and made it look decent, she sat back down and the TV turned on. She stood back up in confusion. She sat back down in the same spot and it turned off. She scooted over to the side and lifted the cushion up. There was a black remote underneath. She scooped it up and stuffed the cushion back.

She channel surfed but her mind was mainly focused on why she didn't feel empty, lost, or doubtful. What happened to her last night, should have been terrifying to her. But she just felt so… calm.

Felix eventually showed himself, ready and presentable, while Kyler on the other hand looked like he just rolled out of bed. "Good morning." Felix said with a smile. Kyler just half waved. "How are you doing today?" He said in a chipper voice. God Cheyenne hated morning people. They were always to full of happiness and joy. She on the other hand, HATED the mornings.

"I'm okay…" She wanted to ask something but she was pretty sure she already knew the answer. "Hey… can I call my mom?"

"Cheyenne I'm sorry but-" Felix started just before she cut him off.

"Just to let her know that I'm okay?" She begged. Felix was silent while Kyler shook his head. "She has to think you're dead." He said straight forward. Cheyenne stood there with her mouth open. "Why?" she exploded. "Why? I want to go home! I want to go home NOW!" The troubles from last night had finally sunk their way into her brain.

"You can't go home." Kyler denied.

"Why? Why not?" she screamed. She begun to see the real seriousness of situation she was in. She couldn't just abandon her life because these two dudes told her to. " I'm going home." She stated. "I am going home. I'm not going to play this little imaginary game of your guys. Pretending that vampires are real and chasing people and scaring the shit out of them, I'm not going to do it! I'm not! Thank you for the hospitality but I'm going home NOW." she blew up.

There were so many things running through her head. She tried to stay strong through it all, but when she learned she wasn't going home, that was the end to the strong mask.

She cried.

She fell to the floor and burst into tears. No matter how much she wanted to pretend that what she went through in the last two days didn't exist, she couldn't. She knew she felt the anger, the pain and the fear. It was real. There was no turning back now.

Cheyenne was seated in the passenger seat of the skewered car, Kyler was stretched out on the back seat while Felix drove. Cheyenne's' eyes where red and raw from crying. She finally calmed down after about an hour. Felix helped her pull herself together but she was still depressed. It was going to take her time to adjust.

She stared at the window and watched other cars go by. A red one with a single person in it, a green one with a family. She let out a sad sigh.

She thought about where they were going. What place could they go where Octive wouldn't find them? She heard snoring from the back seat and sat up. She wondered how long the car ride was going to be.

About twenty minutes later Cheyenne finally asked.

"We're going to a friends house." he said bluntly. He told her that he was in the same league as him and Kyler. He helped the Quidnams escape. He also said that they were in for a long car ride.

She started thinking about how many people there were out there helping the Quidnams. It also made her wonder, just how many Cruepelum there were running around in the world.

Cheyenne and Felix were listing to the radio when a Smiths commercial played. Advertising things like pudding, watermelon and a bunch of candies. Cheyenne listened like someone was preaching to the lord. "I'm so hungry…" she murmured.

A few minutes later they pulled into a convenience store parking lot.

Cheyenne checked the back and Kyler was asleep. She decided not to disturb him. She got the impression that he wasn't a morning person. She knew she'd hurt anybody that woke her from her glorious nap. Perhaps he was the same way.

She hopped out of the car and walked towards the store.

She and Felix returned with a few snacks and drinks. "You wanna see something funny?" Felix asked. Cheyenne nodded, not showing much interest. Felix grabbed a bag of teriyaki jerky and unsealed it while looking in the back. She did the same and watch Kyler slowly sit up. He rubbed his eyes and said and yawned before saying, "Who ever has the jerky needs to share otherwise, I'm gonna hurt them…"

Cheyenne giggled to herself.

"That's not even the best part…" Felix began while Cheyenne turned and looked at him. "Believe it or not he's still asleep." Cheyenne turned her head to look back at Kyler. She could see that he was actually looking at anything. "What do we do?" she asked.

Felix closed the bag of jerky. "He'll probably fall over when the car starts moving again." He started the car and drove out of the parking lot and Kyler laid back down. She looked back a few times and smiled to herself. He was kind of cute…

Cheyenne had fallen asleep during the long drive, and when she woke up Kyler had replaced Felix from the drivers seat. She grabbed the iron pole and hoisted her self up. She stared at the bar and Kyler glanced over at her. "How did we not get pulled over for this?" she said in a sleepy haze, indicating the bar with her hand.

Kyler made a half chuckle almost like she was making a joke. She decided it wasn't that important. Kyler wasn't really the talkative type so with nothing to do she found herself going over what had happened within the passed few days. She woke up in a strange house, became the target of an even stranger bad guy, and could never go home.

A depressed shade came over her face as she thought about her mom all alone in their little house. First Elizabeth, now her. The worst part was, she didn't even get to say good bye. The last time her mother saw her, she was storming out of the house through the forest…

But what happened after that? Cheyenne followed her memories through the woods. She imagined the snow, the trees. She felt herself run into something. She looked up and…

She let out a little scream and held the sides of her head. It felt like somebody had hit her over the head with a sludge hammer. She wasn't sure why. Maybe it was the head injury she received after meeting Blondie.

Kyler glanced at her when she screamed. He gave a strange look and kept on driving.

After the pain ceased, she went back to her memories. She replayed the scene of walking through the woods when she realized, these were no ordinary memories. Her memory was so precise. It was like somebody had followed her around with a video camera and showed her the playback.

She assumed it was a growing result of the Cruepelum. She would ask Felix later.

She came to the same part in her memory that she was at before she was interrupted. She looked up to see what she ran into…

And the pain came back. She grasped the sides of her head again. She kept her eyes closed, focused on the memory. The colors seemed to drain and lines began to mix. The pain intensified with every passing moment.

She finally let go of the memory to focus on the pain, but when she ignored the memory the pain stopped. She breathed in deep and glanced to her side. Kyler was staring at her with a look that said "wtf.".

Cheyenne removed her hands from her head and pointed out the windshield. "Pay attention to the road…" Kyler said nothing as tore his gaze from her back to the road.

She looked out the window and wondered what was happening. She tried thinking about it again. The trees, the snow, hitting something. But every time she tried to see what it was she hit, the same thing happened. Something was blocking her memory.

The sun was going passed the mountains when Kyler and Felix switched off again. "Where exactly is this "friends" house?" she asked as Felix got in the drivers seat. "We've been driving for an entire day now. Does he live in China?"

"We'll be there later tonight. Just a few more hours."

With that she leaned up against the side of the door and started to doze off. She thought about that girl the Felix was in love with and where she is.

Cheyenne was walking down a white and black hallway, making soft noises from her shoes clicking on the ground. The sounds echoed off the drape covered walls.

The dark drapes were delicately, covering every inch of the windows, forbidding any sun light to be entered. At first she kept walking down the long unfamiliar hallway until she realized, she had no idea where she was. She glanced back to see where she had come from. But the only thing behind her was a long stretch of the hallway, never ending.

She kept following the endless hall until she found a door. Off to her left side there was a rather large door. Well double doors if you wanted to get all technical. She grasped the handle on one side of it and pulled. The door was heavy but she managed to get it open.

She peered inside and found nothing but a dark black room. She ventured in and found a circular table in front of her. Sitting on the other side of where she was standing was a girl who appeared to be about 7 years old. In front of her was a game of checkers. "Come and join me." she said as Cheyenne got closer.

The little girl asked to her participate. Cheyenne replied with a very clever, "Uh… no?"

The kid moved a few game pieces before looking at her. Cheyenne looked at her eyes. There was no joy or excitement. Nothing youthful at all. Only age and wisdom.

"I have heard many things about you. Some great, some not." She spoke like your grandmother talking about the good old days. "From who?" Cheyenne asked.

"People." she moved a piece. "I have traveled to many times and met many people. I can travel to the past and future. In fact I know yours."

"My future? You know my future." she said like it almost didn't surprise her. She started to say something else, when she was interrupted.

"We must hurry and get to the point of our conversation. Something is happening. Soon it will be out of my control. I have prepared guidance and items for you." She reached to the floor and brought up a pink shoulder bag and placed it next to Cheyenne. "Your items are in the bag. You have already received your guide."

"Wait, what is it exactly you want me to do? And items for what?"

"The time is up." she stated calmly.

Cheyenne felt the floor rumbling and everything was shaking. "What's going on?" she yelled as the ground continued to shake. She heard a noise above her. She glanced up at the dark ceiling just as it started to cave in. A huge bar broke loose from the ceiling on one side and swung around the room. Cheyenne tried to move out of its path, but she was glued to the spot she stood.

The bar slammed into the side of her head and she went down hard. She instantly felt dizzy, but there was no blood. It barely even hurt but her eyes continued to close, and she continued to fade into darkness.


End file.
